


Tony Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

by justanotherpipedream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Bucky stumbles upon an unusual sight in the common room late at night.





	Tony Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 2018 Stony Fairy Tale Bingo Card, for my 'Princess and the Pea' fill - enjoy!

Bucky rubbed his eyes. He blinked again at the scene in front of him.

Steve was aiming the remote control at the big screen television as he flipped though light-night infomercials. That in itself, was a normal scene.

With the lifestyle that they led, it was pretty normal for all the Avengers to be up at weird times in the middle of the night. This however, was not a typical scene.

If Bucky walked by, he would’ve missed Tony nestled right behind Steve’s larger frame. Tony snored loudly into Steve’s shoulder, deeply asleep on his feet as he leaned into his boyfriend. Steve shifted a bit, but stood perfectly still as Tony drooled into his shirt.

Bucky stepped into the living room. “...ya do remember that you’re stronger than him right? You can just carry him to bed-”

Steve hissed as he waved at Bucky. “Keep your voice down!”

Bucky raised his hands as he leaned against the wall, waiting for Steve to continue. Steve tensed as Tony snuffled into his shoulder, relaxing again as Tony continued to snore.

“I could, but that would risk waking him up.” Steve whispered. “Ever since that last mission, he’s been tossing and turning this whole week.”

Bucky frowned. The last mission they went on was a tough one, for everyone. Coulson didn’t even make them do a debrief until a few days later. 

Even for Bucky, fighting their way through the dark and damp underground cave was difficult. It wasn’t surprising to any of them when Iron Man hightailed it out of there the first chance he got. “Is he gonna be alright?”

Steve’s gaze softened as Tony mumbled in his sleep. “It’s been rough , but he has a session scheduled with Dr. Gardner tomorrow, so I’m hoping he’ll feel a bit better afterwards.”

Bucky nodded. “You sure you don’t want help moving him up?”  
  
Steve barely shook his head. “Nah, I’m okay to let him sleep for another half-hour. I’ll take him up after that.”

Steve squinted at Bucky, “Are you alright?”   
  
Bucky nodded, lifting the half-filled glass of water. “I’m fine mama bear. I was just thirsty.” 

Bucky stretched his neck.”If you’re sure you’re alright, I’m headin’ to bed. G’night.”

Steve eyed him for a moment, gaze searching. He must’ve found what he was looking for, as Steve grinned, giving Bucky a small wave “Night Buck.”

The elevator dinged and Bucky leaned against the back wall, closing his eyes with a soft smile. Steve’s humming could be heard even from here, echoing softly though the room until the elevator doors closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com)


End file.
